Nigel and Eva's First Meeting
"Welcome, sector leaders, to the Kids Next Door Senior Command Super Relaxing Retreat and Ice Cream Social!" announced Numbuh 1-love to the many KND leaders and officers. "Here in Sector J, we have 32 swimming pools, 58 ice cream buffets, and 300 mile water slides!" (A/N: That stuff was mentioned in Operation: HOLIDAY, but I'm not entirely sure if it's entirely correct. So, if anyone knows how many of each of those things there are, please tell me.) "So, enjoy your vacations and have a wonderful time, mon!" With that, the operatives cheered and ran in different directions. "I wonder if they have that new cherry flavored ice cream!" thought Nigel aloud as he was running for one of the ice cream stands. On his way there, he bumped into a redheaded girl, making them both fall down. "Uhhh, sorry about that." Nigel apologized as he recovered. "It's okay." The girl replied as they both stood up and brushed any dirt off. She then looked over to Nigel and asked, "Hey, aren't you Numbuh 1 of Sector V?" Nigel smirked. "Yep! That's me! You've heard of me?" "DUH! You're, like, all over the news! Plus, I'm the anchorwoman!" "Wait, you're Numbuh 10, aren't you? My name's Nigel Uno!" "Nice name! My name is Evangeline Roberts! But my friends call me 'Eva' for short." "That's funny! My mom's maiden name is Roberts!" "Really?" Numbuh 10 gave a curious expression. "And what's your mom's first name?" "Agatha. Why do you ask?" This made Eva more curious. "Well, you see, my dad always told me that he used to have a sister named Agatha, who disappeared a long time ago." "Hmm, what a coincidence. My mom always told me she used to have a brother named Eric before he disappeared." "Eric? That's my dad's name!" That's when both of their expressions lit up as they stared hard at each other. "But…that could only mean…" "…that you're my…" After a few more seconds, they both gave big smiles. "COUSIN!" they shouted in unison, while embracing each other in hugs. In a few seconds, they broke away. "WOW! I didn't think I had any relatives in the Kids Next Door!" Nigel exclaimed. "Me neither! And I never thought it'd be Numbuh 1 if anybody!" "I know, right? Hey, now that we're at it, which do you prefer: blurpleberry or cherry?" "Pfft! Cherry, of course! I hate blurpleberry! I was just going to get some of that cherry ice cream! Wanna come?" "Sure!" With that, the two cousins walked over to the ice cream stand. "By the way, I've always noticed you have Rainbow Monkey underwear sticking out of your shorts." Numbuh 10 pointed out. "Oh! Uh…" Nigel blushed. "It's okay, Nigel! I won't tell anyone!" Eva replied, however, she had her fingers crossed. The two went to get ice cream while the mariachi band played their music in the middle of the pool. "And so, Nigel Uno was met with Eva, and the two cousins already started to-" "Wait a minute!" 'the author shouted. '"You aren't supposed to be here! Get the Hell back in Operation: GALACSIA!" "Uh-oh! VAMINOS!" With that, they flew off. ---- Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Benders' Dawn Saga